The general objective of the Analytical Cytology (AC) Core Facility is to provide transmission electron microscopy to all BBRC participants needing this technology for their research, and to provide the capability and technical expertise for quantitative image analysis of electron and light microscopic samples. The addition of the capability for processing frozen section preparations will extend the ability of the lab to support immunohistology and immunoelectron microscopy. The purchase of a high quality digital printer will enable the facility to print out publication quality images expeditiously.